


Playing Hero

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [14]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Jane, however, didn't seem to share that particular train of thought with him. She had warned him about "playing hero" multiple times before, but he finds that he just can't stand aside and let her come to any harm while he could help it. Now he's paying for his heroics as the Latina spins him around to face her then pushes him down onto the grass.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Jane Romero
Series: Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Playing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> yes im catching up at the pace of a snail let me be ok

“I bet you think you deserve a reward for what you did earlier, don't you?” Jane murmurs to Felix, startling him out of his thoughts as she sidles up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle “You realize that I'm actually going to punish you for that, right?” 

The German architect swallows but nods curtly, already resigned to his fate. It had been a split second decision when he'd slipped the key he found in one of the Red Forest's chests into Jane's hands and hurriedly urged her towards the newly spawned hatch. They were both on their last hooks and the Clown was hot on their heels; it was obvious that one of them wasn't going to make it. 

He led the Clown away from the hatch while Jane escaped through it. The Entity must have told him that he was the last remaining survivor in the trial, because he suddenly looked enraged, and had killed Felix by hand when he managed to catch up to him. It's never pleasant, waking up back at the survivors' campfire after dying, but seeing his lover there and faring better than him reminded him of why his sacrifice was worth it. 

Jane, however, didn't seem to share that particular train of thought with him. She had warned him about "playing hero" multiple times before, but he finds that he just can't stand aside and let her come to any harm while he could help it. Now he's paying for his heroics as the Latina spins him around to face her then pushes him down onto the grass.

They're fairly secluded from the others after having sauntered into the surrounding woods, and by God is Felix thankful for that fact. Had they had an audience, they would bear witness to all of Jane Romero's naked form as she languidly stripped herself of her clothes. It's a sight that has the man holding his breath in anticipation. 

The talk-show host giggles almost mischievously. Felix reaches down to unbutton his painfully tight trousers, but his lover covers his hands with hers and tuts. “Ah-ah. This is a punishment,  _ carino,” _ she reminds him, her words teasing and eyes alight. “You know how punishments go, don't you?” 

Felix emits a sound that's definitely  _ not  _ a whine, thank you, because he does in fact distinctly remember how punishments go. Punishments aren't about  _ his  _ pleasure. He's not allowed to get off while he's being punished. And Jane likes to make it especially difficult, especially as she drops to her knees right above his head, hovering her sex over his face. 

The scent alone makes his cock twitch and ache in want. He doesn't realize that he's pushing his head forward and inhaling sharply until Jane lowers herself onto his lips and suddenly cutting off his air supply. “Tap my leg when you need me up,” she coos, “otherwise, get to work.” 

All too eager to please and follow orders, the architect wraps his forearm around her thick thighs to hold her down as he begins to sloppily lap at her already slick folds, relishing in her growls and groans of pleasure. He doesn't want to stop tasting her for even a second so he finds a way to breathe in deeply through his nose before diving back in with just as much excitement as when he'd started. 

_ “Shit,  _ Felix,” Jane moans weakly, and that's all the incentive he needs to start swirling his tongue around her clit in the pattern he knows drives her mad in a way unlike no other. “Oh,  _ fuck! Felix!”  _ She shouts, arching her back and subconsciously grinding her cunt down onto his tongue, riding his face to chase her high. 

He gladly drinks all the fluids she comes into his mouth, making sure not to miss a single drop. He closes his eyes, and when he begins to feel his lover tremble in his arms, he stops tongue-fucking her sensitive, flexing entrance in favor of giving her a break and a moment to catch her breath.

Except Jane insistently rubs her cunt over his glistening lips, pupils wide with lust and impatience. “If you want to come tonight,” she tells him, “you're gonna have to work for it.” 

Felix hums thoughtfully to himself and lowers her hips back down to his level despite his throbbing erection. He'll  _ gladly  _ eat her out some more, if that's what it takes. 


End file.
